Angels and Orange Juice
by hopeforeverlove
Summary: I wrote this for my friend's birthday. Happy Birthday, Shay! I'm pretty new to this ship and fanfiction, so please forgive me for that. Please be nice! But other than that, hope you enjoy!


Every night as a kid, my mother used to whisper softly above my bed, "Sleep tight, Dean. Angels are watching over you." She would lean down and kiss me on the cheek, tuck me in , and hum a lullaby before leaving the room. I'd stare at the Mickey Mouse nightlight before closing my eyes. And in my dreams, I'd imagine those white winged beings radiating light onto me. Angels were protecting me. Angels _should_ have been protecting me...and my family.

After my mother died, all I saw was evil. I'd close my eyes, and my nightmares would be filled with demons and werewolves and witches. I saw spirits reaching out to grab me. I saw my brother Sammy being hunted by a vampire. I saw my mother surrounded by flames. I saw everything I loved dying.

I couldn't believe how good could exist if so much bad did as well. I viewed the world as just man fighting off evil. I didn't think there was good or God or angels. I no longer believed in angels. That is until I met one.

_Dean...Dean..._My eyes fluttered open. Two eyes stareddirectly at my face. I yelledand sat up quickly.

"Castiel," I said, gritting my teeth slightly, "why do you keep _watching _me while I sleep?" He had been crouching down near the bed as if he were wondering whether to wake me or not.

"Sometimes you talk in your sleep," the angel stated as a matter of fact. Castiel got up and went to sit down in the armchair. He snatched the daily newspaper to read.

I stood up from the bed, feeling slightly embarrassed but never would I admit it. I grabbed my jeans that were on the foot board of the bed and started to put them on.

As I put one leg in first and then the other, I could feel Castiel watching me. "Where's Sam?" I asked, buttoning up my pants. I turned around.

Cas looked away as he replied, "He's meeting with an old college buddy of his. Says it might be another hunt."

"Good," I answered. I could still feel Cas eyeing me behind his newspaper, and somehow it made me feel nervous.

"Sam made breakfast," Castiel announced, standing up and walking over to the kitchen.

I put on a t-shirt. I probably should have showered at least, but I smelled good enough for the day. Cas walked back towards me with a plate of breakfast. He handed it to me.

"The eggs are cold," I said and then held up the toast, "And this toast is burnt black."

"Since when have you been such the food critic?" Cas replied, smirking a little.

It was Sam's idea anyway to buy food for the added-kitchen motel room. He said it was an easier way to save the money we had. I guess the last thing we needed was to get the cops back on our trail with even more credit card scams. But hey, I've been through hell and back...literally. The least we could do was grab breakfast at a diner. Crispy bacon. A cheesy omelet. Perhaps with a slice of pie. Man, I could go for some pie right about now actually.

But I ate the food anyway. Sam was just doing his best, I guess, but still, I was glad he wasn't here to see my face as I bit into the toast. It tasted like cardboard and could easily pass as such. I set the plate down on the bed and went to go fix myself a glass of orange juice. The quiet was killing me.

"Do you want some orange juice?" I asked, just about to twist the cap closed.

"Okay," Cas answered, so I followed by pouring another glass.

I set my glass on the floor near the bed and went to hand Cas's glass to him. The angel was seated on the armchair still reading the newspaper. "Here,"

Cas laid the newspaper down on his lap and looked up at me. He took the glass from my hand and proceeded to take a sip. "I don't think I like pulp," he stated after

I made my way back to my breakfast. "Well, there's nothing I can do about that," I replied. I picked up the toast off my plate and took a bite and then my seat. I shoveled down my eggs and began to wash down my breakfast with orange juice just as Cas started walking towards me.

"How's your orange juice?" he asked, leaning and then sitting down next to me.

"Full of pulp," I replied, "Just how I like it." I turned towards him, still chewing my food. He was staring at me. "What?"

Cas suddenly looked down, and if I didn't know better, I would have thought the angel was embarrassed.

"What?" I repeated.

"You have nice eyes," he mumbled quickly.

I swallowed the last bite of eggs. "Huh?"

"You have nice eyes," he said a bit louder. And this time, he wasn't doing any staring.

I smirked. "Well, thank you," I replied, accepting the compliment. I drank the last sip of my orange juice and set the glass down on the floor.

"Do they sell orange juice without pulp?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, I think so," I answered, feeling awkward sitting this close to Cas.

"We should get that type next time," he suggested.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What is with you and orange juice?" I asked, confused as hell.

Castiel stared at me, his mouth slightly open, and without any warning, he kissed me on the lips. "Your lips taste sweet," he whispered after.

"It must be the orange juice," I suggested dumbly. I licked my bottom lip, processing what exactly happened...or was happening.

Castiel looked away. His left hand rested inches away from my legs.

"I'm not gay," I told him.

"I know,"

"That means I like chicks," he repeated.

"I know," Castiel agreed once more.

"Cas," I said his name, smiling a little.

"Yes?"

"Look at me,"

"What?"

I leaned in closer and cupped his face with my hands. My mouth was on his with a hunger I barely understood. I rubbed my thumb against his jaw and could feel his stubble of a beard. He certainly was no chick, but he wasn't a man either. I was kissing an angel. _If my mother could see me now. _

I smiled into the kiss before tilting my head in the other direction. I had seen the looks Castiel gave me before. I always just thought he was being protective of me since he saved me, but I guess this was more of a reason.

"What?" Castiel asked after breaking off the kiss. He looked at me, our faces not even inches apart anymore. "What's so funny?"

His look of seriousness just made me laugh. "Nothing," I answered, shaking my head.

"I know I haven't had much practice," he started, his voice growing softer, "with _kissing_."

"No, no," I reassured him, "there's no problem. No problem at all." I pulled in him closer by his blue necktie. I kissed him softly. "Would you wear this to bed too?"

"You know I don't sleep, Dean," he answered my question and then my kiss.

I bit my lip. I wasn't sure how to come out and say it, but in that moment, I knew I wanted nothing more than-"But can you...with me?"

Castiel smiled in return leaning in and kissing me against the back wall. I found my hands travelling as I loosened his necktie, took it off, removed his jacket...I wanted him. I let my hands feel underneath his shirt, and soon that too was off. My own shirt was off. We helped take off each other's pants until we both were naked in bed. Cas placed kisses down my neck, and I became intoxicated by his every movement. He circled my nipples with his thumbs and placed gentle kisses near them.

The lower his lips and fingers traveled down my torso, the harder I became. The moment the angel wrapped his fingers around my length, I felt my body fill with necessity. His head moved closer down before Cas started to suck gently on the tip of my length. He rubbed his hands up and down me, and I let out a loud groan. His tongue ran along the bottom of my erected dick. I closed my eyes, filled with a mixture of pleasure and a little bit of pain. Cas continued rubbing his hands, massaging me, and licking me until I felt the release I so needed. He swallowed, looking up at me again.

Breathless, I smiled as he crawled back up to me. I kissed him hard, placing my hands on his bottom. "Angel," I whispered between kisses.

"Human," he joked in return.

I laughed. "I won't be human any longer. It's your turn," I teased pushing him down on the bed.

Sure I wasn't used to this. It wasn't like I went around normally having sex with dudes, but somehow, this...whatever this was with Cas...felt right. Needed. Amazing.

My hips moved as I grinded against him, kissing his lips...his neck...his collarbone. I guess this was the last thing I would have expected to come out of a glass of orange juice.

After we both finished, we eventually fell asleep. I kissed him softly below the ear and pulled him close to me. Cas had his eyes closed, but I kind of guessed he was only pretending. But either way, I closed my own and drifted off, knowing angels were protecting me...at least one angel in particular.

* * *

Sam soon opened the hotel room. "Sorry, it took longer than-," he started, then noticing his naked brother sleeping next to a naked angel. Sam slowly backed out of the room and closed the door, thinking some more privacy was needed. He smirked before walking back to the car. Dean was going have a hard time explaining his way out of this one.


End file.
